


Our Own Story

by SparklingLemons



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, just a little drabble to get out some moods, takes place after SDR2 and DR3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingLemons/pseuds/SparklingLemons
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki chat.





	Our Own Story

**Author's Note:**

> includes the idea that Chiaki's AI could be restored into technology

Hajime sighed, lowering the controller that sat loosely in his hands. His eyes locked on the TV screen that shined brightly in comparison to the deep, penetrating darkness of his cottage.

After a few moments, he spoke. "You won."

"Are you surprised?" A teasing voice responded from the side of his thigh. He glanced down to the phone, which in comparison to his TV, illuminated only lightly. He kept the brightness low to conserve its energy. After all, he wanted to keep her on the phone as long as possible without having to cut the conversation off to rush to an outlet.

"... Not really. I suppose it should be kind of predictable by now, huh?" Hajime's tone nearly mimicked hers now, probing a tiny giggle from the girl on the other side of the phone. "I mean... maybe. You possess the talent too now," she paused. "... I think."

 _'Classic Chiaki to end on an uncertain note_ ', the thought brushed through his head, prompting a soft smile to spread upon his cheeks. "I do." He corrected. "But... you're still amazing, Chiaki. You should know that. You always have been." He sighed wistfully, pulling his knees to his chest and giving them a light hug. "Hajime." Chiaki murmured seemingly bashfully from the other side of the phone. Hajime's chin settled on top of his knees "What?" He asked. "Aren't I telling the truth? Isn't that why you got accepted into Hope's Peak? ... Your natural talent..." His voice began to trail away.

"Hajime." Chiaki repeated, however, this time it was stern. He would do this occasionally. He would be absolutely fine, laughing and having fun, then, in the blink of an eye, he could change. His smile would disperse, his eyes staring at nothing. Chiaki, when available, seemed to help to bring him back to normal, but even then... sometimes he just needed to brood. She didn't like it, however. She didn't like how this Hajime would act. It wasn't  _her_ Hajime.

He finally answered, his eyes closing halfway as he let his shoulders slump. "I'm fine. Sorry..." He murmured, his voice hushed by the fabric of his pants. "I'm just... thinking." He added briefly. Chiaki stayed silent, letting him collect his thoughts. Moments passed. Then minutes. Finally, a choked sound emerged from his lips.

"Chiaki... can..." He stumbled. "Will you ever come back?" Hajime's voice wavered as he spoke, his eyes closing completely now to force back the tears that already had begun to prick at the corners of his eyes. Chiaki thought for a moment. "I am here, Hajime." She finally settled, sounding confident. Hajime raised his head, looking down at the phone. "No you're not. Not how you were." He gnawed on the insides of his cheeks. "You're here, but... not the way you used to be. I want to see you, Chiaki. I just want to see you again." A whimper sounded from his throat. Chiaki would have flinched if she could have.

"Hajime." Was all she mustered out, not sure what else to say. "Just give me an answer!" Hajime cut her off, shouting the command with fervor. "Just give me a serious goddamn answer! I'm sick of... of this virtual world! It isn't the same Chiaki, don't you get that?!" The words spewed from his mouth, his chest rapidly heaving. Chiaki was silent.

"Calm down." Were the only words that eventually emerged from her. "Please, Hajime. Listen. Shh." She crooned, yearning to reach out to him. To hold him. She hadn't been able to touch him in so long. Not even anything as simply as a brush of their shoulders. Her hands on his chest. His hand wrapped around hers when they last walked together on the beach.

The beach... she remembers when they had first really spent time together there. She had begun to run, seemingly for no reason... despite that, Hajime followed along. He chased behind her until the two were spent and sat beside one another to rest. She had told Hajime that it was a date. She recalls the words making Hajime flustered, his face turning red. He promised that he would take her places once they escaped...

Now, their reality was clear.

"... no." She finally answered. She sounded truly defeated.

Hajime responded with a heaving sob.

"I'm sorry, Hajime. Please... please don't cry." She spoke quietly, trying her very hardest to soothe him. "I can call someone to come get-" "No!" Hajime quickly interjected. "I don't want them to see me like his." He whimpered, hanging his head low as he curled up next to the phone, grabbing at it and cradling it carefully to his chest. "Plus, I just want to be with you for right now." He explained softly.

Chiaki exhaled gently. "Okay, okay... Will you be alright?" She asked him, concern lacing her words. Hajime sniffled and nodded his head. "Yes... can you just stay with me until... until the phone dies?" He asked quietly. "I'll charge it in the morning and call you again."

Chiaki hummed. "That's fine. What would you like to talk about, Hajime?" She pondered.

Hajime thought for a moment, his voice cracking when he spoke again. "Us?" He requested. "Memories. Can you remember things... when you were alive? Really really alive?" He asked. "I want to hear about what we were like. I can't remember." He whispered.

Chiaki bit her lip. "Not... really. Remember, I was created by the memories of our- well...my classmates. They didn't know you then. Then, what little you could recall of me." She explained sorrowfully. She heard Hajime make a pitiful noise. "But..." She interjected before he could speak. "We can create one. Let's create a story of us... whether or not it's how it truly went, it doesn't matter. It can be true to us." She spoke hopefully. She sounded as if she were smiling.

The words had an affect on him. Hajime felt a smile sneak onto his face, wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I... I can be happy with that." He hugged the phone a little tighter.

Her soft voice emerged from the speaker so that he could hear. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe she really would be able to come back.


End file.
